1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) and more particularly, to a High Intensity LED.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional High Intensity LED, i.e. SUPER BRIGHT LED, as shown in FIG. 1, has a LED chip 51 and positive and negative electrodes 53,52 directly enclosed in a shell 50 thereof. When electrically connected, electric current passes through the positive electrode 53 to the LED chip 51 via a gold wire 54, thereby causing the LED chip 51 to give off light. Because the LED chip 51 is enclosed in the packaging shell 50, heat energy thus produced can only be dissipated into the outside air through a pin at the bottom side of the negative electrode 52. Because the pin can only dissipate a small amount of heat energy, this high intensity LED is limited to the use of an LED chip of a size below 0.25×0.5 m/m and current below 70 mA, i.e., this design of high intensity LED does not allow a relatively heavy current, or installation of multiple LED chips therein.